


Always partners.

by dfa



Series: Down [1]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfa/pseuds/dfa
Summary: Jesse is finally against the wall. And he knows he can't change anything.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: Down [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795525
Kudos: 15





	Always partners.

They hid both their hands under the table. He rubbed his thumb softly, but still avoiding his humid eyes. One year had been so long and yet so short that he could feel the last grain falling in the sandglass, more painful than ever.

He suffered for him, let the bruises accumulated within him. Although Jesse was holding his sobs, he still had feelings for him. And as his tears trickled down his cheeks, and then his chin, he looked at the man who was facing him, distinguishing the last day he would really recognized him.

Time flew, they had changed. Since the first day, they metamorphosed.

_“Maybe you and I could partner up.”_

But he wasn’t a partnership anymore. It became so much more. _His_ love grew day by day, without him bothering, until he felt his chest expanding every time he was with him.

He scanned him. His eyes were distant, but they were still lighting… except it wasn’t for the same reasons than months ago. He grinned to him, still stroking his trembling hands.

Empire business he said when he was almost begging for him to stop all of that.

They could be happy together, wealthy enough to spend the end of their lives without thinking of the money anymore.

However, when he finally put efforts to meet his stare, he only saw Heisenberg. Not the one he was looking for, not the only one he could trust after all they’ve been through.

He lied for him.

He even killed for him.

All of this to be finally peaceful. But now, alone with this want to stop, he knew that it was too late to step backwards. He cried and glanced to him.

“Jesse, we are partners. Believe me, I love you… As much as this work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, first time I'm trying this exercice. That was really entertaining though!


End file.
